


Spock, Elf King

by runi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runi/pseuds/runi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a teeny tiny excerpt from a larger, spock-centered aos fanfic that i'm trying to make aos canon based and really long, giving backgrounds on all of the main members of the space family ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock, Elf King

"My sweet elf prince," Nyota said fondly to Spock.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a slight glint of amusement. “I am not an elf, Nyota. Elves are fictional.”

Nyota shook her head and briefly pressed a finger to his lips. “Shush, you’re my sweet elf prince. There’s no getting out of it, Spock.”

Spock tilted his head to the side. “Very well then. But then, technically, I would be a king.”

Nyota grinned. “Really? Has being a prince gone to your head that fast?”

"No, but logically, I would be a king, as you are most certainly nothing less than a Queen."

"Spock, are you being romantic?" she asked with amusement.

"Historically, Queens are rulers, capable of overseeing large countries successfully, keeping the peace, and are usually wed to kings; sometimes princes or dukes, but usually to kings. For example, Queen Elizabeth the First, like you, was fluent in multiple languages—"

His explanation was broken off when Nyota leaned in and kissed him.

After a few long moments she leaned back and looked at him, tracing the point of his ear. “All right then—my Elf King you are.”


End file.
